


As always unexpected

by sevvyboy1fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevvyboy1fangirl/pseuds/sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: Harry is much darker than anyone could have guessed, and now that he's out of Hogwarts, he's free to live how he chooses. And it just so happens that he chooses to live with the Dark Lord and Lord Malfoy.





	As always unexpected

This was it, the day that Harry had been waiting for. Graduation. It was finally here, and Harry could barely stand the wait. Over the past eight years he had been waiting for this day above all else. It was to be the day that he would get to escape being controlled, and he would finally get to live his life as he saw fit. 

Three years ago, Harry had been in Knockturn Alley for some dark arts’ books that he didn't want to be seen getting, for obvious reasons, when he had bumped into someone. As he got up, preparing to snarl at whoever had been so stupid as to run into him, he was stunned to be met with the sight of Lucius Malfoy. How he was standing there, Harry didn't know, as the blonde man had been in Azkaban for the past year.

“How did you get out?” Harry asked, stunned. 

“Your mutt of a godfather isn't the only animagus in the world you know.” Lucius sneered back at him, considering Harry was the reason he had been imprisoned in the first place, it was well warranted. 

“Well congratulations!” Harry beamed, causing Lucius to raise a questioning eyebrow, the movement the only form of his confusion. 

“Well, you getting sent there was a fluke. It wasn't really ever supposed to have happened. We were actually planning on breaking you out next month, but it seems now that is unnecessary. Why he didn't tell me you had escaped, I've no idea.” Harry explained, the last part more to himself than the taller man. 

Now Lucius was speechless, he had no idea what was going on, and it took every ounce of his self-control to not just grab the boy by the shoulders and shout ‘What the fuck?!’ Instead he settled for a calm response, while still managing to maintain his cool exterior. “What are you talking about?”

“I think you'll find that we have a common mentor.” Harry smirked, tapping his left arm subtly.

The only tell that Lucius had understood the message was the widening of his eyes and the look of stunned disbelief in them. With that, Harry turned around and continued on his way. As Harry rounded the corner, he apparated to Riddle Manor. Going through the huge carved onyx doors, he made his way to the throne room. Once he entered, he saw exactly the man he wanted to see sitting on the “throne” at the head of the room. As he came to the throne, the person looked up, and then Harry was staring into the intense red eyes of Tom Riddle, most commonly known as Lord Voldemort, the most feared Dark Lord in all of the Wizarding World. Or as Harry thought of him, ‘my love’.


End file.
